Saboteur
by Missy Missy Bounce
Summary: The Vocaloid Club's performance has been sabotaged! Rin and Len must work together to find the culprit. The only problem is, they don't get along! But as they get closer to solving the mystery, they find themselves slipping into an inexplicable love. But the saboteur is ruthless, and the pair must race against the clock to solve the mystery before anybody gets seriously hurt...
1. The Auditions

**Hi! I know I'm writing another story, but I had this idea and I just HAD to write this fanfic. So I did!**

**Anyway, enjoy the story and don't accidentally spill your water over your laptop.**

**Oops, almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. **

**Rin's ****Pov**

It was Saturday morning and I was thoroughly enjoying my lie-in. Until I checked the time. 11:30am.

"I'm going to be late!" I shrieked, leaping out of bed.

I flung my wardrobe door open and hurriedly searched for something to wear. I brushed my teeth, charged downstairs and ran out the door, grabbing an orange for breakfast on my way out.

I arrived at school 5 minutes before the auditions started. Phew.

You probably don't know what auditions I'm talking about. Basically, I was going to audition for the Vocaloid Club. And the Vocaloid club isn't just any club. It's a club that contains the most talented singers in the whole of Crypton High. And it had incredibly high standards. They had entered countless competitions - some even televised - and won many of them. And if you got in, you were immediately one of the most popular people in the school. Every year they held auditions for new members, and the judges were the Vocaloid Club themselves.

I joined the crowd of people waiting to auditions, searching for a familiar face. I spotted a familiar head of bright red hair and ran towards it.

"Hi Teto!" I called. My best friend Teto Kasane spun around, alarmed. Then she beamed.

"Hi!" She said. "Are you nervous? I'm nervous! I'm so excited though! Do you think we might stand a chance? Do you think I might stand a chance?"

"Of course you will!" I assured her, and I meant it. Teto was the most talented singer I knew.

"You'll definitely get in," Teto told me. "You're the best singer I know!"

"You too!"

We both laughed.

Then we were all called into the main hall where there were rows of seats for us to watch the auditions from.

I could see the Vocaloid Club members at their panel. There was beautiful, tall Luka Megurine with her pink hair and wise eyes. There was pretty, cheerful Miku Hatsune with her teal twin tails and permanent smile. There was tall, handsome Kaito Shion with his blue hair and matching eyes. There was strange, funny Gakupo with his purple hair and big grin. And then there was Len Kagamine with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

I felt a wave of nausea strike my stomach. What if I forget my lines? What if I make a mistake? Oh no. What if they don't like my voice?

I pushed the horrible thoughts away and tried to listen to the head teacher, Mr Hiyama's speech.

"Don't feel upset if you don't get in. It doesn't mean you're a bad singer. Remember that the Vocaloid Club is of an extremely high standard."

I had to get in. I had to.

Mr Hiyama began to call out names and nervous looking girls and boys got on stage one by one and performed. They were all really good. One of them was particularly impressive. His name was Oliver Kagamine. Naturally he'd be good. He was Len Kagamine's cousin.

"Now, please may Rin Kagamine come onstage,"

I got out of my seat and began to walk to the stage. I felt everybody's eyes on me. I stood before them onstage.

"Um… I'm Rin Kagamine and I will be performing a song I wrote called Meltdown." I said.

My track began to play and I threw myself into the performance.

"Ah ah ah ah ah! AH!" I finished on a high note and held my pose for a few seconds. Only then did I dare to look.

I think the judges liked it. I couldn't know for sure until the results. I hurried offstage.

"Next up is Teto Kasane!" Mr Hiyama called.

Teto beamed at me, before jumping up and skipping onstage. She began to sing a song she wrote called Song of the Eared Robot. She was brilliant.

After the auditions, I walked to Teto's house where I was going to sleepover. We chatted all night, but the conversation always led back to Vocaloid Club. We couldn't help but feel excited. On Monday we would know.


	2. I Got In!

**Hi! I'm back with Chapter 2 of... Um... What's this fanfic called again? Whatever.**

**Anyway, I think I will introduce Rin to Len in the next chapter!**

**For now though, RR and FF! (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite!)**

**Gasp! I almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't get biscuit crumbs on your laptop keyboard!**

**Rin's Pov**

I woke up early on Monday.

I glanced at the clock. 4:30 am. Perfect. I lost out on 2 hours of sleep!

I did my morning routine and left for school with plenty of time to spare.

I got to school early and found that Teto was there too.

"You got up early too." Teto said.

"Yeah," I said. Then I noticed her looking at my outfit. "But unlike you, I'm not vain. I didn't get up early just to choose the right outfit.

We went to the library to wait until lessons started.

When the bell went to signal the end of Period 4, the teacher wouldn't let us leave until everybody had written down the homework. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Has everybody written down the homework?" She asked.

"Yes!" We chorused.

"Good. You may leave. Have a nice lunch."

I rushed out the classroom, desperate to know whether I'd got into the Vocaloid Club or not.

When I got to the notice board, there was already a crowd of people there. I saw them approach the board, frown and walk off. Somebody even started crying when she saw the results.

I was just thinking that I would have to wait for everyone else to leave before I could see the results when a boy approached. He had one lively yellow eye – his other one was covered by a bandage – blonde hair and a happy smile. I recognised him as Oliver Kagamine, Len's cousin.

"You're Rin Kagamine, right?" He asked me.

"Yep," I confirmed, wondering why he was asking.

His smile widened. "We got in!" He told me.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said," I snapped. I pushed through the crowds of people (Who weren't very happy with me at all) and looked at the results.

**_Vocaloid Club_**

**_The New Members of the Vocaloid club are:_**

**_Rin Kagamine_**

**_Oliver Kagamine_**

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked. "I got in!"

I pushed my way back out and grinned at Oliver.

I immediately went to find my friends, Gumi, IA and Piko. I eventually found them sitting on the field.

"I got in!" I yelled excitedly to them.

They were thrilled for me.

""Well done, Rin!" Gumi congratulated me. "I knew you'd get in! You're the best singer I know!"

I was so happy that I hugged Piko. He seemed shocked. So was I. I wasn't a huggy sort of person. That was Teto's job.

Teto! I had completely forgotten about her. She hadn't been chosen for Vocaloid Club. She must have been so upset!

"Teto didn't get in!" I said.

"But Teto's brilliant!" IA said. "How could she not get in?"

"I don't know. Let's go look for her."

We searched and searched, but we couldn't find her. I felt like a terrible friend. I had been so preoccupied thinking about how I had got in that I had completely forgotten that Teto hadn't.

I couldn't find her afterschool either. I was worried. We always walked together. Always. But that day, we didn't.

I sent her loads of texts, but she didn't reply. I went to bed feeling worried.

Where on Earth was Teto Kasane?

**Teto's ****Pov**

I woke up extra early on Monday to choose my outfit, so that if I was chosen, I would look my best.

I glanced at the clock. 4:30 am. Perfect! I had plenty of time to do my hair. I carefully curled my hair into my signature twirly twin tails (They aren't drills!).

After I was sure my hair looked perfect, I finished the rest of my morning routine and left for school with plenty of time to spare.

I got to school early and found that Rin was there too.

"You got up early too." I said to Rin, looking at her outfit.

"Yeah," She said. Then she saw me looking. "But unlike you, I'm not vain. I didn't get up early just to choose the right outfit.

As if I believed that. We went to the library to wait until lessons started.

I was fidgety all the way through lessons, and I kept glancing at the clock to check the time. Finally the bell signalling the end of Period 4 rang and I charged towards the notice board, where the results would be put up.

I got to the notice board first. The list read.

**_Vocaloid Club_**

**_The New Members of the Vocaloid club are:_**

**_Rin Kagamine_**

**_Oliver Kagamine_**

What? I felt my heart sink. Rin and I had always dreamed of joining the Vocaloid Club, winning competitions and being super popular. We had wanted to be stars.

I wasn't a star. Rin was a star. It wasn't fair! Seeing the crowds of people coming to check the results, I ran off.

I sat in a quiet corner in the library and read my book. I was determined not to cry. I would be strong. I needed to accept the fact that I wasn't destined to be a star, that I just wasn't talented enough.

I saw Rin with our friends Gumi, IA and Piko. I was about to join them, but then I heard Gumi speak.

"Well done, Rin! I knew you'd get in! You're the best singer I know!"

The best singer you know, huh, Gumi? What about me?

_Rin's a better singer than you, _The voice in my head whispered evilly to me. _You know she is. She got in and you didn't. You just aren't good enough._

I avoided them for the rest of the day and walked home on my own.

My older sister Miki rushed to answer the door. "Did you get the part?" She asked.

I burst into tears. Miki was so nice and made me a hot chocolate and some bread and butter. I felt so much better.

I ignored Rin's texts of _'I'm so sorry u didn't get chosen' _and _'I wish you were going too'_. I didn't need her pity.

But still, I went to bed that night feeling bitter. I found that all my anger was directed at Oliver Kagamine. How dare he get my place in the Vocaloid Club? It was all his fault!

_Don't blame him. You know it's not his fault that he's better at singing than you._

My anger faded into misery, and I cried myself to sleep.

**Remember to RR and FF!**


	3. Enemies

**I posted three whole chapters in one day. IN ONE DAY. I'm so proud of myself.**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't drop your laptop on the floor. Or onto your foot. It hurts.**

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Wait a minute...**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Vocaloid last chapter and I still don't own it this chapter.**

**Rin's Pov**

It's weird being popular. As soon as I stepped inside the school grounds, every single head in the playground suddenly swivelled in my direction. And then the boys came.

Suddenly I was swarmed. I felt like I was suffocating.

"You're so pretty, Rin-Chan!"

"We love you, Rin-Chan!"

"Your singing's great, Rin-Chan!"

This was why being part of the Vocaloid Club was such a big deal to me. For once in my life, I was popular!

I pushed them aside and went to meet my friends. They were there, at our usual spot, and we talked and laughed as usual, but it didn't feel right. And I knew exactly why it didn't feel right.

Teto wasn't there.

Afterschool, I started to walk to the music room where the Vocaloid Club met every day. I felt incredibly nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if I sounded bad compared to them? What if-

CRASH!

I collided with somebody and hurtled to the ground.

"Hey!" They yelled. "Look where you're going!"

It was a girl with a golden blonde side ponytail and matching golden eyes. Her phone was lying a few feet away.

"I recognise you," I said. "You auditioned for the Vocaloid Club, didn't you?"

"Yes I did," She snapped. "And I was better than you. They just chose you because they felt sorry for you. Anyway, I hate the Vocaloid Club. They're a bunch of losers. I'm Neru Akita, by the way. Remember that name; I'll be famous one day."

She picked up her phone and stormed off.

I checked my watch. "Oh no! I'm late!"

I ran to music room and burst in. "Sorry I'm la-"

A girl stared at me, wide-eyed. She had a violin in her hand. This wasn't Vocaloid Club.

"Sorry! Wrong room," I cried apologetically, slamming the door.

No! How embarrassing!

I found the right room and pushed the door open.

"Um… Hello?" I called.

"Ah," Len drawled. "So the new girl finally decided to show up."

"I didn't mean to be late. " I said hotly.

"We know," Luka reassured me. "Take a seat."

I sat down beside Miku, who whispered to me, "Ignore Len. He can be really obnoxious sometimes."

I smiled at her.

Luka stood up. "Now, I'm sure all of you have heard of 'Teen Star'."

Of course we had. Teen Star was the biggest singing competition ever! It was televised and there was a panel of celebrity judges, and the best thing was that it was for under 18's! I watched it every year.

Luka continued. "We have decided that this year, we will be entering!"

I gasped. Miku cheered. Len grinned. Kaito smiled. Gakupo fainted.

After Gakupo had recovered, Luka returned to the subject.

"Before we enter though, we will be deciding on our audition pieces and performing it to the whole school as practice."

I felt so excited! I was a Vocaloid!

"We will be performing in pairs." Luka said. "However, as we are an odd number, there must be one solo.

My smile faded. I would probably be paired with one of the boys, and I didn't know any of them.

"The pairs will be Rin and Len, Miku and Kaito and Me and Gakupo. Oliver, you will perform a solo."  
Oliver paled considerably.

I caught Len glaring at me out of the corner of my eye. I felt nauseous. Why did I have to get paired with Len? He seemed to hate me.

"We don't have enough rooms to split up and work on our songs…" Luka said. Phew. Being in a room with only Len would be so awkward. "But you can come to mine this Saturday at about 3pm. Rin, Oliver, come here and I'll give you my address."

She neatly wrote her address on two sheets of paper and gave them to us.

We worked on lyric ideas for the next hour and then went home. As I lay in bed that night, I thought about Teto. Then about Neru. Then about Len. Three people who seemed to hate me.

Was I that hateable? No. Did I deserve to be hated? I didn't know.

**Awww... Poor Rin.**

**Remember to RR and FF!**

**Anyway, Bye!**


	4. Three Weeks?

**Hi! This is Chapter 4 I thinksies...**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't drop glazed doughnuts on your laptop keyboard!**

**Oopsie daisy! I almost forgot again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh wait... By the way people... *cough**cough*RR and FF*cough**cough***

**Rin's Pov**

"Bye Rinto!" I called to my brother.

I exited the front door and came to face to face with...

Teto?

"Look, Rin, I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you recently," She said. "I just felt, you know, really upset that you got chosen to be a Vocaloid and I didn't."

"Oh, Teto, I wish you had been chosen. We were supposed to be a duo." I said.

"Even if you're a Vocaloid and I'm not, we'll always be a duo." Teto smiled.

We hugged and suddenly, just like that, we were best friends again.

Suddenly my life felt perfect. And then I remembered Len, and my life wasn't perfect anymore.

**Luka's Pov**

I felt that we had made the right decision when we chose who the new Vocaloids would be.

We chose Rin because she had a strong, cute voice and an amazing vocal range.

We chose Oliver because he had a haunting voice that was so unique I couldn't not choose him.

But there was another girl. I think her name was Teto. She had been a runner-up, with her sweet voice and amazing charisma. If I could have chosen three new Vocaloids, I would have chosen her too. But I couldn't, so I didn't.

**Rin's Pov**

I wrote a song that night, which I called 'Enclosure'.

_umaranai sukima mitsukaranai arika_

_sonna sonzai_

_ima wa mada nani mo ienai to_

_sono kuchi tsugunda mama_

I managed to figure out the tune on a keyboard. It sounded alright, but it was missing something. It was a powerful song, so needed powerful instruments.

I sighed. It didn't really matter anyway. It was written for two people, and there was no way I was showing it to Len. He'd probably just laugh at me.

It was Wednesday, so all of my friends were busy at lunch. Gumi and Piko were at Football Club, IA was at Chess Club and Teto was at Dance Club. I was all alone.

I decided to go to the library to read my book. I looked at the notice board and saw that the results were still up.

**_Vocaloid Club_**

**_The New Members of the Vocaloid club are:_**

**_Rin Kagamine_**

**_Oliver Kagamine_**

I felt a glow of pride. I had been chosen! I was talented!

Suddenly, somebody grabbed my arm. I spun round.

"You think you're so good just because you got into the Vocaloid Club," Neru hissed. "Well guess what? The Vocaloid Club isn't as great as you think it is. It's for losers who think they can sing."

She released my arm and stormed off. I looked at my arm. I had a sore, red mark where she had grabbed me.

I hurried off, feeling absolutely terrified by Neru.

I arrived at Vocaloid Club (on time!) after school.

Luka stood up. "Today we should work on lyrics and melody. Does anybody have an idea or song to submit?"

I gingerly raised my hand.

"Rin?" Luka said in surprise. "Could we hear it?"

"Well, it's kind of a duet."

"That's okay." Luka said. "Teach it to Len on Saturday and then we'll hear it."

I gulped nervously.

**Len's Pov**

I have to sing a duet with the new girl. Great. Just Great.

It's not that she's bad at singing; she isn't. In fact, she's pretty good, I'll admit. She just doesn't seem to take Vocaloid Club seriously.

I mean, she was late for the first rehearsal! And she hardly contributed any ideas to our discussion. She was probably just like Eva. She probably just auditioned for the popularity. And now I was paired with her.

As you can tell, Vocaloid Club is a huge deal to me. I mean, the popularity's awesome (and so are the girls) but the best part is performing in front of crowds, winning competitions, feeling talented.

Fine. And the girls too.

**Rin's Pov**

Saturday finally arrived. I lugged my keyboard to the address Luka had given me and rang the doorbell. I heard the sound echo throughout her house. Did I mention how big her house was?

No? Well, it was huge!

The door swung open.

"Rin! Come in," Luka smiled at me.

I stepped inside, taking my shoes off as I did.

Gakupo, Miku and Kaito were already there.

"We're waiting for Oliver and Len." Luka said.

"It makes sense, though." Kaito said. "Since they're cousins,"

"Do you want some of my eggplant bites?" Gakupo asked, offering me a container of diced brown stuff. I shook my head because, like, gross.

At exactly 5:05, the doorbell rang. Luka ran to let Len and Oliver in.

"Look who's finally decided to show up," I drawled. Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Miku and I all laughed. Len pulled a face and Oliver pouted.

We split up into separate rooms.

"Right," I said. "Let me teach you the song."

"You're not the boss of me," Len snapped.

"I never said I was." I replied coldly.

I showed him the lyrics and taught him the tune. Len even brought out his electric guitar, which really helped flesh out the song.

3 hours later we were ready to perform. We all met up in the huge living room. Luka brought in some snacks (luckily no eggplant bites).

Len strummed a note on his electric guitar and we performed.

_tozasareta kuukan chikara o tazusaete_

_tokihanateru sono toki made miburui koraete'ru…_

At the end we received a round of applause from the rest of the Vocaloids.

"That was great!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Your voices blend so well together," Luka remarked.

"So much power and expression in your voices," Gakupo praised.

"You look so cute together!" Miku squealed. If looks could kill, Len and I would have murdered her right then.

The others performed their songs afterwards and then we discussed the performance.

"We need to start working on costumes." Luka said.

"Yes ma'am!" Miku and I chorused simultaneously, saluting. We looked at each other and burst into peals of laughter.

Luka got out some paper, pens and pencils and we worked on costume designs. Len and I had an argument about whether our costumes should orange or yellow, but we eventually decided on black shorts and a white top with a yellow tie. I refused to remove my bow for the performance.

By the end of the evening we had planned out most of the performance.

"By the way, Luka," I said. "When is the performance?"

"Three weeks on Friday," Luka replied.

My jaw dropped. Three weeks?

**Remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite), something you haven't been doing. Grrrrrrr... It makes me so mad! Don't worry. I'm not really mad! I'm just reallyreallyreallyreally upset! WAAAAHHHHHH!**


	5. Hello?

**Hi! In this one Rin gets a very creepy phone call...**

**The saboteur will probably strike in the next chapter, so keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Anyway, enjoy and don't lose your laptop charger!**

**Remember to RR and FF (you should know what that stands for by now)!**

**Teto's Pov**

I met up with my friends at our usual spot on Monday.

"Teto! Guess what!"

"Um… aliens invaded planet Earth?"

"No." Rin said. "We've got our costumes ready for the performance! We can start doing dress rehearsals."

I felt a pang of jealously in my chest, but I ignored it.

"That's so cool! I'm so pleased for you." I was lying through my teeth.

**Rin's Pov**

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was in costume and feeling quite nervous. I was behind the stage in the main hall. It was our first dress rehearsal.

Suddenly, I felt somebody grab my arm. Neru? I turned around. Not Neru.

"Come on!" Len said, dragging me onstage.

The music began to play. And I sang.

It was exhilarating. Even though there was no audience, being onstage was amazing. And then it was over.

Luka beckoned us over.

"Hang your outfits up here." She told us. I hurried off to get changed and hung my outfit up.

Then I went home.

I lay awake in bed that night. It was deathly silent. And then – Ring ring ring!

I grabbed my phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Rin," The voice on the other end of the line was cold and unrecognisable.

"Who is this?" I asked, feeling quite scared.

"You're in for a surprise tomorrow, Rin," They laughed wickedly and then hung up.

I sat there, shocked. What was I supposed to do? I decided to ignore it and went to sleep.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

******Anyway...**

******Remember to RR and FF!**

******See you next chapter! Bye!**


	6. Ruined!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Rin's Pov**

I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

I pushed the stage door open and charged inside.

"I'm so sorry that I'm la-" I broke off upon seeing the costumes.

They were in shreds. As in, torn into millions of tiny little pieces. As in, completely and utterly destroyed.

"What happened?" I gasped.

"Somebody ruined the costumes." Len said simply.

"I know that." I said, glaring at him. "I meant, why?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Len said.

"Calm down," Luka interrupted. "We need to focus on getting new costumes."

"But I liked my costume!" Miku wailed.

"Then get the same one," Luka said.

"But-"

"No buts," Luka said. "We need to sort this out before the show. We'd better hope whoever did this doesn't come back,"

"What if they do come back?"

"Then we probably won't be able to perform."

I crossed my fingers. If the performance was cancelled… I didn't know what I would do.

**I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry! I've been putting all of my time and energy into my other story 'War for Affection'.**

**Anyway, I'll update when inspiration strikes... Which could be tommorrow, could be next week, could be in a fortnight or two... I don't know really.**

**Anyways...**

**I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
